


Snap, Crackle and Pop

by SlenderBoogey



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crack, Funny Smut, Hahaha Jack you have really weird kink, I swear, Kink, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Wow, based off of Who Knew?, but seriously guys, it was a text I sent my best friend, no actually glasses kinks are quite normal, sorta - Freeform, this was an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlenderBoogey/pseuds/SlenderBoogey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch has always popped his joints when he stretches, but sometimes it happens accidentally. Jack and Pitch are getting funky, when Pitch starts cracking.</p><p>Just a quick oneshot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap, Crackle and Pop

'As Jack nipped his throat, Pitch let out a wanton moan, reaching up to pull Jack closer to him, to-

*CRACK*

Jack pulled back to stare at Pitch as he fought the urge to laugh at the other man's horrified expression.  
 

"Oh my go-Jack SHUT UP. DON'T LAUGH. It's not funny," he grumbled, as Jack leaned onto his chest, shaking with laughter.

"B-but Koz...oh my god...do you know...what that sound does to me?" Jack had sobered up, slowly tracing his fingers over Pitch's bare shoulders, as he licked the other man's collar bone, eliciting a shiver, while moving up to the hollow of Pitch's throat.

"Mmmm...wh-what does it do to you Jack?" He asked, voice shaking, as the younger man slowly moved up to look him in the eye, blue gaze meeting amber. Jack grinned slyly, as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Pitch's.

"You always cracked." He stated simply. "And that-" he pressed his lips against Pitch's softly, before pulling back again. "That is the biggest fucking turn on I have ever had."  
Pitch snorted as Jack grinned at him, shifting his weight in the other man's lap.

"Is it now?" He asked, grinning slyly at the bleached teen. "I always thought my reading glasses were your biggest turn on."  
It was Jack's turn to snort.

"The way you said that...reading glasses...you're 29, not 63, for god's sake...and thank god for that..." He added, leaning forward to nip at the older man's lip, eliciting another moan from the back of Pitch's throat.  
Pitch turned, lying down on the couch, so that Jack was straddling his hips, while keeping a tight grip of the other man's raven black hair.

"I-I do believe we were going somewhere..." He gasped, as Jack tugged at his hair a bit firmer. Chuckling, the teen captured Pitch's mouth in a dance, as he ran his fingers down the man's neck and shoulders, as Pitch reached up to pull Jack closer agai-

*CRACK*

"Oh for GOD'S SAKE JACK," Pitch growled, as the bleached teen fell off of the couch laughing, leaving his uncomfortably hard boyfriend sitting on the couch, staring at him, before chuckling himself. Soon, they were both sitting on the floor by the couch, laughing at Pitch's tendency to 'crack'.

"Is this going to happen everytime I crack during foreplay?" Pitch gasped, wiping tears from his face, as Jack clutched his stomach, laughing still.

"Yep," he chuckled, watching his boyfriend turn to stare at him.

"Well..." He mumbled, thoughtfully. "We've had our foreplay...so how about we go to the bedroom..." Pitch left the sentence hanging, watching as Jack sobered up enough to stare back at him. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, unable to form words at Pitch's gaze, that travelled over his boyfriend's bare chest, down to his straining pants. Nodding breathlessly, Jack allowed Pitch to get up and lift him princess style. Heading to the bedroom, Pitch's ankles cracked, causing Jack to giggle. After ten minutes, it wasn't giggling that could be heard coming from their bedroom...'

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my best friend, who read/is reading my fic Who Knew? which this is a oneshot of. It was originally a text when she mentioned the fact that Pitch's joints popped/cracked, which I may have based off of myself...*cough* I did *cough*  
> This just squirmed it's way into my mind.And I just imagined it to be a sort of kink of Jack's...and Pitch suddenly has reading glasses...and Jack just finds it incredibly funny, yet hot(in a sense)...
> 
> Ps. Since Pitch is 29, this makes Jack 18, considering the 11 year age gap in WK? Soo...*wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
